Light's Funeral
by thegirlhidden
Summary: *SPOILERS* Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, and Sayu at Light Yagami's funeral, remembering the detective with a secret life as Kira and reliving the moments after his confession to the present time. A little Matsuda x Sayu, assuming they're together. My first story! :3


**Light's Funeral**

**Sayu**

"...was taken from us too soon, in a tragic, unfortunate accident no one of us could predict."

I scowled through my tears. What did the priest know about Light? He was my big brother. No one knew him better than me. I lived through his every mistake, every idiosyncrasy, and every victory he ever had. Every time he won an award. Every time he was told he was just like his father. Every time he cried.

I hated Kira with every fibre of my being. Before, secretly, I was a Kira supporter. Dad would die-Oh, bad choice of words. Dad would practically disown me if he found out. But I had the internet, filled with people who thought the same as me. What if Kira's judgment was correct? What if these people deserved to die? I was caught up is this delusion, this fantasy, that if every evildoer was killed, the world would be a safer place. For nearly six years, the illusion of hope was enough for me.

I looked over at my mom. The mother I'd never known to shed a single tear was holding true to her legacy-but I somehow wished she'd simply cry like everyone else instead of sitting there with that look of utter agony on her face. There was nothing left inside anymore; she was merely a shell of herself. I was afraid to reach out and touch her shoulder in fear she'd crumble into dust, leaving me completely alone. Losing dad was almost enough to send her over the edge, even with the help of Light comforting talked to her whenever he was home, which wasn't often, since he had his own apartment with Misa.

I couldn't even fathom losing a husband, someone you chose to swear you life to, then your own son. I looked over at my boyfriend,

**Matsuda**

Sayu buried her head in my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and planted a small kiss on top of her head.

"It's okay." unsure of what else to say. Obviously, it was not okay. Light was dead. "It's okay to cry here. I've got you. I've got good hold of you." Sayu was shaking. I blinked away tears from the corners of my own eyes.

Light was such a great kid. So smart. So confident. To be honest with myself, I'd envied him for that. He was met with so much respect, while I was treated as Kira bait. "I need more coffee." "Matsuda, you Idiot." Some of Light's last words. "Matsuda, you idiot." But did Light, the model student, my soon to be wife's brother, know that whenever I looked into the mirror that day, that's all I saw? "Matsuda, you Idiot." cursed words. Everyone who said them died. I had to forgive him, of course. It was wrong to hold anger against someone who had passed away. Plus, I deserved it.

I wondered what those last few hours of his life were like. Knowing that his plan had failed. That he had made an avoidable mistake which would cost him his life. That is my biggest fear; knowing i'm going to die and not having enough time to do anything about it or tell anyone you love them. You're just-gone. I could see why Light chose to fight for his life up until his heart stopped beating. That animal instinct that's all you have in moments like that. It pumps in the back of your brain,

_survivesurvivesurvivesurvivesurvivesurvivesurvives urvivesurvive._

I'm the one who shot him, though. I'd shot plenty of dummies in training. I was a terrible shot, but I passed since I only aspired to be an investigator. I never thought I'd shot a human being. Yet I did. I was still unclear if I'd done the right thing or not, no matter what Aisawa told me. I looked at him in the back row, without his wife or daughter. No doubt he was thinking how it would be to lose Yori, his now eight year-old. I thought back to that night, soon before we found Light's body.

**Aizawa**

_Matsuda was trying hard to run and not make his tears obvious. I turned my head to face him, and he faltered. I stopped running, and so did he. Matsuda doubled over, breathing hard._

"_I...I- I shot..Light. I shot him! I f*cking shot him!" I kneeled in front of him and looked him in the eyes._

" _Matsuda,...Matsuda look at me." He lifted his head. His eyes were red and swollen, and his nose ran. I handed him a tissue, and he blew his nose._

" _Matsuda, you shot Kira. He wasn't Light anymore. He was crazy, you did the right thing. We just want him alive for questioning." I'd never really seen Matsuda show emotion before. Nevertheless, we'd been sitting for almost a minute. We couldn't let Li-KIRA get away. I made a mental note to call him that now. Light was too painful now. Light was a friend; a fellow detective. Kira was a murderer._

"_Execute Light."_

"_Execute Kira."_

_I got to my feet, and so did Matsuda._

" _S-sorry about that.." he stammered, tucking the tissue into his pocket. "Let's go." We ran._

**Matsuda**

The scene of shooting Light was enough to keep me up night after night. I didn't know how to break the news to Sayu. If we were to get married, I knew I'd have to tell her that her brother was Kira, and that I shot him. All she knew was that her Light was shot several times in the abdomen then collapsed on a flight of stairs when his heart spontaneously stopped beating. No one had said it, but she knew it was Kira who had killed him. At the task force, we halfheartedly puzzled the question on how Light Yagami died. Of course, we could always play innocent and chalk it up as an accident, but we were far beyond that now. The only possibility is that someone else had a scrap of the Death Note. I brought up that maybe when we were chasing light, Near had, for some reason, written down his name, But no, the notebooks were the same as we had left them.

We had eliminated the fact that Misa Amane had written his name. No matter how much he would suffer otherwise, Misa would never be able to kill the man she loved. We also made the unanimous decision not to prosecute her as being the second Kira. She had gone through enough. When Near told her of Light's passing, instead of dramatically sobbing or screaming, Misa, for once in her life, was silent. She had walked into her room without a word. I heard that later, she was taken to a psychiatric hospital for a few days. According to Aizawa, Misa had lost her ability to speak. Whether it was permanent or temporary, I didn't know. But I saw her come back to the apartment last night, so she must have been released.

**Misa**

_I knew what I was doing. I was fully conscious. I want to let you all know that I love you. Everyone at the agency, you are the strongest, bravest men I have ever known. _

_Mrs. Yagami: Thank you for being so kind to Light and I. Please, never forget your son, but live the rest of your life happy. Light wouldn't want to see you angry at the world._

_Sayu: You're such a beautiful girl. I hope you have the happiness with Matsuda that never truly had with Light. Take every opportunity. Don't let life pass you by. I wish I could be there to see you grow up._

_Near: I guess I understand. _

_Mogi: Smile more. When you were my manager, you were like a different person. You really became happier. _

_Aizawa: Spend as much time with your family as possible. Grow your hair, too. Matsuda: Never let anyone walk over you. EVER. You hear me, Matsuda? Promise me. You are one of the most compassionate people I've ever met. Oh. yes: work up the courage and propose to Sayu! I wish I could be there for your big day._

_To all my fans: I hope I was more than a face to you._

_To my mom and dad: I love you. Thank you for putting up with your crazy child._

_I will half my money and my belongings to my parents, and the other half of my money (and a pick of my clothes for Sayu) to Sachiko and Sayu Yagami._

_You will find I dropped my necklace beforehand. Please bury this necklace at my funeral. I love you all, even those not mentioned. _

_PS: I wouldn't have lived much longer anyway. Don't worry._

_ 3 Misa Amane_

**Matsuda:**

People began to rise from the pews and chat amongst themselves, some crying quietly, some staring blankly, as if their emotions had been overwhelmed to a level where they couldn't even show how they felt. I saw Mogi pull a ringing phone out of his pocket. He must have forgotten to take it out of his pocket before the service. He looked embarrassed. He was about to turn it off when I saw him look at the screen in confusion. He answered and walked into the hallway of the church.

_What could be so important he had to take the call now?_ I was furious. What kind of call could it possibly be? I broke away from a confused Sayu, calling for me to come back. But I had to find out who was calling Mogi. Had Near discovered something new on the case? No, that would be impossible. Near was at the funeral. Playing with a set of Legos in the back row, but there nevertheless. So who was it?

I found him leaning against the wall with his head his hands.

" Mogi, what the hell? Who called that was so important you had to rush out like that?" He looked up at me with pain in his eyes. Sayu appeared behind me.

"Matsuda?"

"What happened, Mogi?"

He stood up with tears on his eyes.

" Misa Amane just committed suicide."

So there it is! My very first story! Comments are appreciated more than anything, and constructive criticism is more than welcome. I'll make more funeral stories; I'm not sure why but I love writing them. I cried writing the end :3

PS: If you get the reference in what Matsuda says to Sayu, make sure and say so because you deserve a cookie :3


End file.
